Drabbles
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: A series of drabbles. Hermione's been caught with Draco by Harry and Ron. What's going to happen? HermioneXDraco HermioneXRon A little of HarryXGinny? Please read and review. Thanks. Lera Please vote in the poll on whether you'd like to have them recorded
1. Hello Again

**Lera: Mkies, well this is my first drabble ever so please go easy on me. -sweatdrop-**

**I'm wondering if I should continue these drabbles. Each drabble would be a chapter in a storyish thingy. I really do want to continue this plot line and wonder what the readers think of it. Please review and tell me. :)**

**Word count: 100**

**Title: Hello Again**

**Disclaimer: Here I sit, in my room, plotting the downfall of JK Rowling. I will obtain her characters. Their very souls shall be mine, Mine, MINE I say!! Bwahahahaha...O.o oh...sorry... yeah they're not mine.**

* * *

He clutched her to him, kissing her deeply. It had been far too long.

She pushed him away slightly, gasping for breath. "Wow, Draco, you missed me that much?"

"Yes."He growled, going in for another kiss from the brunet witch. "I hate summer. It keeps me away from you, Hermione." Draco pushed her up against the wall of the empty classroom, kissing her again, entwining their tongues.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Harry and Ron standing in shock at the spectacle before them.

"What the hell?!" Ron sputtered.

"Never seen a guy make out with his girlfriend, Weasley?" Draco smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review. Even if you don't like it, review and tell me you don't. Thanks again. Lera**

* * *


	2. Confessions

**Title: Confessions**

**Word count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own JK's characters...yet.**

* * *

"I can't believe Mione would do this to us!" Ron hollered again, pacing the common room.

"Well, we should have seen it coming." Harry explained, again. He had calmed down rather quickly considering the circumstances. "You know when you picked on the girl you liked when you were little, because you wanted to hide your feelings? That's what Draco was doing."

"That's stupid!" Ron yelled, "That ferret faced ding bat doesn't have enough brain cells to rub together in order to form feelings. Hermione deserves better than him!"

Harry stood, facing his friend, patting his shoulder "Someone like you?"

"Yeah."


	3. Midnight Surprises

**Title: Midnight Surprises  
**

**Word count: 100**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to plot anything so I don't own them.**

* * *

Hermione crept in through the portrait entrance. It was late and the fire had nearly died out. She glanced to the chairs as she snuck quietly by and noticed Ron sitting fast asleep in one of them. A sad smile crossed her lips and she went over to gently wake him up.

"Eh?" Ron mumbled, opening his droopy eyes, "Mione?"

"Yeah. You should go to bed." Hermione whispered.

"No." Ron said, sitting up. "I stayed up so I could talk to you when you got back."

"Oh?" Hermione sat. "I thought you were mad."

"No, I just….think….I love you."


	4. Unknown

**Title: Unknown**

**Word count: 100**

**Disclaimer: I have located JK's secret base where she keeps the characters and I'm attempting to break into the lair. More information once inside. Over and out.**

* * *

Ginny groaned as Hermione ranted about how she had liked Ron before but then when he wasn't interested she moved on and since then she's really fallen for Draco. Ginny listened as she told her about how Draco was so sweet sometimes but pleasingly rough at other times, but that Ron was like a brother to her now and she didn't want to lose Ron's friendship but she doesn't feel like that for Ron anymore.

Ginny wasn't sure if Draco was right for Hermione and she cared about her brother and his feelings too.

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted "I. Don't. Know."


	5. The Challenge

**Title: The Challenge**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: It seems that the blueprint was not as accurate as promised. The labyrinth of halls and rooms is quite confusing. This might take longer than planed. Currently the characters still belong to JK. Over and out.**

* * *

"Potter." Harry lifted his head from the desk to look up at Draco.

"Malfoy." He stated calmly, struggling to keep the edge off his tone.

"Look, I know we're not friends, but I need to say something about Hermione." Draco said coolly.

"Yeah. I'm listening."

"I don't care what you or Weasley think. I care about her and I'm not going to give her up. I'm serious about this relationship and there's nothing Weasley can do about it. Tell him I said that."

Harry laid his head back down as Draco walked away. It's going to be another long night.


	6. Falling Apart

**Title: Falling Apart**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Dobby the ever faithful house elf has kindly given me several of his socks filled with rocks to assist me on my journey through the labyrinth of halls and rooms. The trails I leave behind are growing ever longer and the characters are still only a tiny blip in the distance. I shall not lose heart though, I shall forge onward with never ceasing vigor. Until next time. -Over and out.- (Kudos to Jessi for giving me the idea of Dobby's rocking socks XD)**

* * *

They sat in the great hall eating dinner, none of them speaking, the awkward silence growing. Ron was staring at his plate, ears red, poking at his food. Harry looked cautiously between his friends, unsure as of what to do. Ginny caught Harry's eye with a questioning look, only to receive a shrug and a shake of the head. Hermione looked everywhere but at the people in front of her, her face streaked with old tear stains.

Suddenly Ron got up, "Good night," then walked out of the hall.

Hermione stood and left as well, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.


	7. Plotting

**Title: Plotting**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Recently I have made a fabulous discovery. A PIECE OF CHALK! Currently I am scrawling out my fantasies, my ideas, and the next drabble on the castle walls that house the characters still belonging to JK. Curses on that woman, she must have put this piece of chalk here as a distraction, knowing full well I can not resist the amazing wonders that erupt from the chalk's core. Must tear myself away to move forward. Over and Out!**

* * *

"What can we do? They refuse to look at each other, never mind have a conversation." Harry slumped in the soft chair.

Ginny curled her feet up underneath her, "Well…you told Ron what Draco said right?"

"Yeah, he just got mad and then, nothing, not a word since. It's weird." Harry watched as the firelight flickered across Ginny's troubled face.

"Well…what if we got him to…retaliate? Make him accept the challenge? Force Hermione to choose between Ron and Draco, rather than leaving them hanging?"

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Harry questioned.

"Not sure." Ginny grinned, "This'll be interesting."


	8. Pawn to E4

**Title: Pawn to E4**

**Word count: 100**

**Disclaimer: After finally disengaging myself from the glorious cursed piece of chalk I have at last been able to continue forward. It is merely by pure luck that I remember to copy this next drabble for you all, for I was tempted to leave it written on the dark lit wall on the path behind me. There is a light in the distance. Could it be access to JK's characters? Possibly! ONWARD!! Over and Out!**

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall, watching Ron, who was gloomily staring at the rain outside. "You told her you loved her didn't you?"

At first Ron didn't respond. "I tried to tell her and she didn't respond; she just…walked away."

"Well, why don't you try showing her then? Cuz' I mean let's face it Ron, you've never been one to actually show a girl you love her, and that's why 'Mione left you for Draco."

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am. That's why I'm telling you to show her." Harry grinned.


	9. Comfort Zone

**Title: Comfort Zone**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: I grow weary. The time grows late. If only I could go on. The characters are nearly mine. Alas, I must rest to regain my strength. The journey continues after my nap. Over and Out**

* * *

Draco walked into the library to see Hermione sitting in her favorite corner with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. He sat down beside her, "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. It's ok." She said wiping the tears away, smiling, her eyes still sad. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and pulled her into a hug.

"You're a bad liar. Please tell me." He murmured.

She burrowed her head between his shoulder and neck. "I just don't want to be hurt again."

"I promise I will never hurt you in any way. I love you." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her deeply.


	10. Overshadowed

**Title: Overshadowed**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Tis late friends, please insert witty story snippit about me chasing after JK's characters here.**

**Also please remember to review, it really keeps me going on these. Thanks to Jessi and Genie for inspiration, they've really been a big help. Lera**

* * *

Ron continued staring out the window long into the night, his thoughts burning circles in his mind.

_I was a fool. How could I possibly have believed that someone as amazing as her could've ever loved someone like me?_

_What've I done to deserve her love? I've screwed things up on every adventure. Blundered into more than one trap after another. Chickened out every chance I got._

_Seriously, she's gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, strong… perfect._

_Who am I? The clown, the brunt of all jokes, even in his own family. The hero's best friend, a nobody. The ignored one. The shadow. _


	11. Challenge Accepted Be Mine?

**Title: Challenge Accepted (Be Mine?)**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Blargh...Not my characters, just my attempt of a plot. XD**

**Thanks also to Treehugger (Faylinn). She has also pushed me to continue this story. On another note, I try to update as much as possible but I can only write when a random idea pops up in my head. So please be patient. I'm also working on getting ready for college, so things are a little busy. Thanks for your support and understanding. Lera**

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily as she opened the door to the girls' dormitory. She stopped mid yawn when she noticed the path of rose petals leading away from the door down to the commons area. She followed it slowly, unsure as to what was going on. The soft pink, yellow and white petals led her to a small table set in the middle of the room. Hermione gasped when she saw the dozen large red roses set in a beautiful crystal vase. A piece of parchment was slipped between the fragrant blooms.

_I love you Hermione.__  
Sincerely yours,  
Ron_


	12. Close Calls

**Title: Close Calls**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Harry Potter, JK does. . Eeeevilllllllll...(runs off to amusement park. XD)**

**This special thanks goes to msewgiamn372, for although you've been anonymous (and driving me crazy because of it :D) you've also been a big supporter. For those who are wondering why I'm thanking these particular people, it is because they take the short amount of time it takes to review and they comment on my work, telling me what they would like to see and what they felt when they read these Drabbles. They've done it for every chapter so far and I certainly hope they continue to do so. It really helps me as a writer when they do this, because now I know what the readers are looking for (at least what these reviewers are looking for.) SO special thanks to them. They brighten my day when I see a new comment. Lera  
**

* * *

"Nice touch thinking of the path of rose petals, Ginny." Harry grinned as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Why thank you." Ginny giggled, taking a mock bow.

"Thank him for what?" Ron questioned coming up behind the two of them.

"Uh…for…for" Ginny stuttered.

"Telling her how beautiful she looks in this light." Harry blushed, covering her blunder quickly. Ginny turned a bright red, nodding vigorously.

"Oh, uh, well… I guess I'll just talk to you later then Harry." Ron said quickly, hurrying off to breakfast.

Harry let out the breath he was holding. "So, what's our next move?"


	13. Doubled Layers

**Title: Doubled Layers  
**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: blahbeddy blah blah jk blah blah mine blah no blah blah blah XD**

**Apologies for being so late. I'm going to try to update more frequently in the upcoming weeks. XD I've finally come out of a writing rut. (Gotta hate those). Thanks for your patience. Lera  
**

* * *

Draco watched people pass by from the depths of the shadows cloaking the corners of the old school. It was easy to use them for his advantage, especially to gather information. He had heard whispers of rumors he didn't wish to fall prey to. So in order to get the facts straight he went straight to the source, watching them both closely.

They avoided each other.

Good. Less work.

Draco's eyes flicked between the two. His mind whirled with possibilities, forming plans that would be put into action in the near future. For now, he was just going to wait.


	14. Apprehension

**Title: Apprehension**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the series, JK does. Stupid Grab Bags. -angry face-**

**Hi everyone, once again sorry for the wait. It's been hard at college. Genie and I are on a hiatus but we'll try to keep posting things. -heart- Lera  
**

* * *

Hermione watched Draco across the library table. He was staring off into space with furrowed brows. She was curious about what he was thinking but didn't have the courage to ask. She watched his face change slowly from behind her book. His brows knotting more, his lips pouting out as his eyes narrowed, until slowly his eyes got a mischievous glint in them and his lips turned up in a smirk.

He turned to her and love flooded his eyes. She returned the look with a brilliant smile but hidden deep in her heart she felt a twinge of unease.


	15. Allies

**Title: Allies  
**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: JK has all her characters hostage. One day I will save them.**

**Woots, another one.  
**

* * *

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked up from his homework at the redheaded boy.

"I've got a few things I want to talk about." Ron sat across from his best friend. "One: I'm with you. I want to show Hermione how I feel. Really show her what I'm made of. Not this pathetic version of myself."

"Great!" Harry clapped his friend on the back. "We'll get started right away."

"And the other thing." Ron looked at Harry with a serious tone in his voice. "Harry I've been your best friend for a long time. You know that. Do you love Ginny?"


	16. Apology

**Title: Apology**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own JK Rowling's story or characters.  
**

* * *

The moonlight streamed through the open window, illuminating the letter Hermione held in her hand. She smiled and tears pricked her eyes. Clutching the letter to her heart, she placed her hand on the windowsill. Startled when her hand hit something she looked down to find the envelope had become a small origami heart. Holding the heart in her hand she looked out into the night. A soft breeze picked up bringing with it the smell of winter. As sadness crossed her brow, Hermione looked down at the last words of the letter once more.

_I'm Sorry.__  
Forever yours,  
Draco_

_

* * *

_**-Gasp- What's going on? I have no idea either. I've got a new idea! Please vote in the poll on our profile...or leave a review. I'll tell you about it in the next drabble.  
**


	17. Wakeup Call

**Title: Wakeup Call**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own them.**

**I will be recording all of the drabbles at one point and I will post them on my youtube account for anyone who wants to listen. I will post the link on our profile page when the time comes. REVIEWS PEOPLE! I need to know who out there is still alive n watching.  
**

* * *

"Harry, you asleep?"

He jerked awake at the sound of the whisper close to his ear. "Not anymore." He grumbled noticing it was early morning, "What're you doing here?"

"We need to plan this morning out." Ginny whispered, "Can I get in bed with you? It's cold out here." She didn't wait for an answer and slipped under the covers.

"Wait! What?!" Harry whispered loudly, shocked and a little confused.

"I didn't say you could come under here!"

"Shhhh

Harry lay silent for a moment before Ginny spoke again. "Did you mean what you said yesterday? You think I'm beautiful?"


	18. Writer's Block

**Title: Writer's Block**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**I LIVE! Sorry I've been gone for so long everyone. I'm going to be getting back into writing hopefully though. Life after high school has been well….life! College was not so good. I'm trying again now. (Not so easy this time around since I'm working at the same time.) I'm getting ready to get married and I'm very proud to say I've got an awesome step-son and I've given birth to a little girl (6 months old now). OK ON TO THE STORY! -Lera**

* * *

Great Merlin's Beard writing poetry was harder than potions, divination, and transfiguration combined! Ron stared down at the parchment and scribbled some words on it. Without hesitation he immediately crumpled it up and threw it on the ever growing pile behind him. Running his hands through his fiery hair he groaned in frustration and stood quickly. Snatching up some parchment he headed for the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"This was Harry's idea in the first place so he is going to help me whether he likes it or not!" Ron grumbled to himself as he stomped up the stairs.


	19. The Master

**Title: The Master**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Still JK Rowling's characters.**

**WHAT WHAT? A double upload? Yes.**

* * *

"Yes My Lord. Potter and his friends have been separated by the riff I have caused. I have also located his weakness My Lord."

"And that is?"

"Ginny Weasley, My Lord. One of the mudblood lovers."

"Good work Draco. Now finish the job."

Draco flinched as the presence left the small mirror before him with a click and a heavy weight grew in his chest. Sighing he slid the mirror back in its black silk bag. "Yes, My Lord." He whispered in the dark of the dungeons as the morning rays began to filter through the rest of the castle.


	20. Good Morning!

**Title: Good Morning!**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling's.**

**TRIPLE UPLOAD! WOOP!**

* * *

Hermione clicked the door shut behind her and was turning towards the stairs when she bumped into someone.

"Oomph! Hey, watch where you're….oh, Hermione."

"Ron?" Startled, she stumbled backwards as he reached out a hand to steady her. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Uh…homework!" Ron held up the parchment. Hermione looked at him skeptically. It was then Ron noticed, "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" He took a step closer as Hermione began to stutter.

At that moment the boy's dormitory door opened and Harry and Ginny stepped out.

The four friends stared at each other in astonishment.


End file.
